Fandoms Clash, The Ultimate Fandom war
by SmolDerpression
Summary: The 7 (and an unhappy Nico) find a mysterious letter. After opening it, they are whisked off into a dark room. The same goes for Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Jade Harley and many others. A letter, then a dark room. After that, they meet up with each other. Absolute fandom hell happens. Fun, isn't it? (ignore mah weird summary) Rated K ,may change the rating.
1. Chp1 Letters, Letters, More Letters

_**A/N Hewwo sorry i've been kinda inactive, i was working on this! Probably the longest thing i've ever wrote and its only the first chapter. So, anyways, without further ado, here is: Fandoms Clash.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYYYYTHIINNGGGGGG (except for the wriiting)! Characters belong to their respective authors. This story was also hugely inspired by this: clicka here**_

 ** _Infiinty War by Viraseii_**

 ** _The story wasn't finished so I wrote my own!_**

 **( H o O)**

"Seaweed brain!" Percy turned around, just in time to fall into Annabeth's embrace. "Hey wise girl!" he chuckled. It was a sunny day today at camp half-blood. Annabeth looked into the distance and smiled. She was just happy everyone made it through the war, and that she wasn't in tatarus anymore. Percy stared at his girlfriend, and wondered how it was possible for them to survive this long. Obviously he was grateful for not dying, but if another prophecy appears he is going to kill himself before anything else can.

In the distance, Jason and Piper were sitting down on the grass and holding hands. Jason looked into those kaidescope eyes and grinned. Piper returned the smile. Everything happened so fasBat, from arriving at the camp and Piper realising Jason was never her boyfriend to them actually becoming a couple. Also, Jason looked really cute in glasses.

Even further away, Leo stared at a sleeping Calyspo. They still had around a week before they would arrive at Camp Half-blood, and Leo started worrying if he was going to right direction. Hopefully the guys at camp received his "letter", he thought. He jolted up as Calyspo curled up closer, in a deep sleep. Its already been like, what, 3 months? Leo thought he was just always gonna be the 7th wheel, but he was used to being left out and stuff it didn't "really" matter. But then again, when you're dating a former goddess, albeit a hot one, you never really get used to it. Leo secretly wishes Festus wouldn't fly so fast so he could have more bonding time with Calyspo. Like what would happen when he goes back to the camp? Calyspo kinda had a thing for Percy a while ago didn't she? And Percy is dating Annabeth now… Ugh. Awkward!

Will Solace just admitted he liked Nico in front of the entire camp. At the dining pavilion,

What. The, Heck.

Things could not have been better for a certain black wearing emo kid.

He obviously wasn't going to admit that though, at least not in front of everyone.

Basically, everything was going great.

Until the letter arrived and everyone got roped into some crazy adventure again.

 **k**

Game over.

It finally ended. After all these years.

Sure, theres still the aftermath you have to go through, but hey, it finally ended.

Everybody soon adjusted to the new planet, set up their own little house/hive and went on with their lives. No body would ever forget the game though. Not a single one. Stuff like this takes more than a few months to forget. In fact, they may never forget it.

A young man stands in his bedroom.

Again.

He hasn't stood in his bedroom for a very, very, very long time.

His friend is pestering him on pesterchum. Apparently he is to meet with these friends in the afternoon. Still, the boy pesters them back:

TT: John.

TT: Remember, we're meeting up at Dave's place today!

TT: Hello?

[ EctoBiologist started pestering TentacleTherapist at 09:27]

EB: hi rose

EB: i know geez

TT: Just checking, John.

TT: By the way, have you seen Dave? He won't answer his pesterchum.

EB: i think hes with karkat

EB: they've been spending a lot of time together recently hahah

TT: Oh, I see.

EB: and hows kanaya?

TT: She's great! We are learning about both of our cultures and bonding. She's really interested in human romance.

EB: haha she really loves you

EB: well ok rose bye!

TT: bye John.

[EctoBiologist ceased pestering TentacleTherapist at 09:32]

Karkat had gradually been fond of the humans in his time on the meteor, especially with Dave. Though he denied this.

Everyone knew anyways, it was very obvious.

In the evening John flew over to Dave's house by doing the windy thing. He still had his god tier powers from the game, so did everyone else. He didn't have to wear those god tier pyjamas all the time, which was nice.

John rang the doorbell and saw Karkat open the door. "YOU'RE 50 SECONDS LATE JOHN EGBERT" he screamed. Karkat let him in and sat next to Dave on the sofa. "Hey guys!" said John.

"Haya Jonhn!" giggled Roxy. She was drunk again, but thats normal. "Did everyone actually arrive on time?" asked John. Rose, who was brushing Kanaya's hair, replied, "Pretty much. Except for Jade, she hasn't arrived yet." John nodded and went to get a drink. The gang chatted for a while, until suddenly Jade kicked the door down and barked, "GUYSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Dave groaned, "my door man. My door… not cool Jade did you have to kick it down like that?" Jade walked in, waving her hands all crazy-like and sat down. "Everybody! Look at this weird letter I found!"

Harry woke up from a deep sleep. Now that Voldemort has been defeated, his scar didn't bother him at all, and he could have a good night's sleep without worrying about being killed or worrying about nightmares. He opened his eyes and yawned. He was in the Gryffindoor dorm. Where else would he be anyways? He looked at the time. Harry started getting ready for breakfast.

Ron was in the common room, trying to read a book. He's been trying to impress Hermione after the war ended. Harry thinks they'd make a great couple. Speaking of couples, Ginny and Harry kind of had a fight a while ago and they decided to stop talking to each other for a little bit. Harry thought she just lost the appeal she used to have. Also, she insisted they make their relationship as public as possible, whilst Harry wanted anything but the public to gossip on about his love life. He still hated the Daily Prophet.

After a while, everyone went down for golden trio started chatting about life and such. "Oi, Harry. What've you done to my sister? She keeps shooting dirty looks at us." whispered Ron. Hermione glanced over at Ginny and agreed that something must have happened between them. Harry just said, "We got into a little fight, its nothing. She'll get over it." Hermione nodded and continued reading. Ron sighed.

Harry was bored.

He should be studying, or chatting, but he didn't feel like doing anything right now. He observed the first years, and wondered if they knew everything that had happened here at Hogwarts. He remembered what it was like when he first arrived here, he was all giddy and excited and just plain happy to be rid of the Dursleys! And then he discovered what magic was like, and it was all fun and games until the Dark Lord started attacking him. He missed those innocent days. Harry caught Draco Malfoy staring at him, gave him a look and quickly focused on his food.

He then saw an owl he didn't recognise fly onto his plate. "Blimey Harry! Who sent an owl to you?" said Ron. The owl dropped the letter and quickly flew away. Harry almost thought the owl was Hedwig for a while, and that made him sad. "I have no idea." he replied. Hermione looked up from her book and inquired, "So are you going to open it?"

He opened it.

Then everything became black.

 **s**

"WAKE UP DIP DOP! WE'RE HEEREEEEEEEEE!" shouted Mabel, who was also shaking Dipper back and forth. Dipper almost fell out of the bus. "Mabel! Did you have to be so loud?" "Yes I did bro-bro! I almost thought you were dead." she laughed. "It was a rhetorical question."

The twins got off the bus and were welcomed with many, many big hugs.

"We missed you so much!" said Wendy as she patted Dipper on the head. "Yeah, I know…" he replied. The grunkles went over and gave both twins a hug. Candy and Grenda were there as well, and they showered Mabel with homemade gifts. Much to the twins shock, Pacifica was there too. She stood alone in the corner but she was smiling. Mabel walked over and gave her a hug. She hugged her back.

Everyone walked back to the shack, but Pacifica had to go home. Dipper and Mabel settled down in their old rooms.

"Hehe the bed looks so small now." Mabel chuckled to herself. Dipper unpacked silently. He really missed gravity falls. He was tired of boring school life and couldn't wait for more adventure. Not weirdmagheddon again, just something simple. Like maybe those gnomes? Mabel was estatic to see her friends again, and she wanted to teach Pacifica about sharing. She missed Gravity falls a lot as well, and she was happy to be back.

The second day, Mabel and Dipper woke up and started planning what they would do for the rest of the they could decide on anything, they heard a knock on the door.

"Kids? Can you come out for a while? Theres a letter for you!"

Dipper was confused and suspicious. Mabel grinned, "Maybe mom and dad wrote to us!" Dipper thought for a while and said, "the letter could not have arrived so quickly! Mabel! Theres something fishy about this…"

"The only thing fishy is your breath, Dip Dot! Eww…" she joked.

"Only one way to find out…"

They opened the letter in synchronisation.

 **s**

The games are capitol… destroyed.

Katniss Everdeen cuddled in Peeta's embrace,without any worries.

Which she never thought was possible. But Peeta's warmth pulled her in, and she felt like she was flying. She didn't dare say anything and didn't dare move, so she slowly fell asleep, still in Peeta's lap.

Peeta stroked the side of Katniss's face. He was very lucky to have survived, and even luckier to have ended up with Katniss. What would his future be like if he wasn't chosen as a tribute for the hunger games? Katniss would have won and bought glory to District 12, and he would never have been with her. He always had loved her, since he threw the burning bread at her. It was a really crappy love at first sight situation, now that he thought about it. Then again, thats how things are like in Panem.

He slowly fell asleep too, dreaming of Katniss.

When he woke up, he only saw darkness.

"Katniss?"

"Where are we?"

"Hold my hand."

"Katniss? Peeta? Is that you?"

Katniss recognised the owner of that voice immediately.

"Gale?"

 **(b o o k)**

Moonlight reflected from space to the isle of the dragon was bored out of his tiny, tiny skull, and he decided to mess around with the village. His giggling woke Wodenfang up, who just sighed and continued sleeping. The coast was clear so Toothless clumsily dashed out of the window, _possibly_ knocking over a thing _or two_ on the way.

"Toothless!", scolded Wodenfang, "Stop messing around!" Toothless pretended not the hear him and hummed a delightful tune while flying off into the night sky.

The sky was full of stars today, which aroused the small dragon's interest. Toothless pretended to chase the stars around, jumping and flying and ALMOST dodging a tree.

When Toothless was on his way back to his home, he saw a funny letter addressed to Hiccup on the doorstep. After closer inspection,Toothless realised how neat the handwriting was. "Obviously whoever wrote this isn't from round' here." he scoffed, and used his sharp dragon nail to open the letter. "It'll be fine", he thought,"Master will let me see it later anyways… so whats the difference if I just open it now?"

Hiccup was not happy to wake up in a strange, dark room.

There was finally peace between Carthya and war was over, and mostly everyone was at peace. Imogen and Jaron were cuddling in the royal garden. "I love you so much…" she whispered in Jaron's ear. Jaron teasingly replied, "Yeah, I know." He was overjoyed, but still had to keep his cool. Imogen leaned on Jaron and grinned, satisfied with his answer. She knew he loved her as well, it was proved already back in the dungeon.

The garden was pretty much the only place they could have complete privacy. Rarely anyone went to the gardens. If anyone nosy caught them being so amourous like this, it would ruin Jaron's reputation quite a lot. Then again, he was a king. He needed to look royal and a bit more cuddling, they returned to their room and got ready for the rest of the day.

Right after Jaron got dressed, a servant knocked on the door. "Theres a letter addressed to you." he announced. Jaron sighed and said, "Slide it under the door." The servant hesitated, but slid it under the door and walked away. Jaron picked the letter up and waited until the servant was definitely gone. He wondered who sent the letter. And why as well. There wasn't any name written down anywhere besides his. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened the letter. There wasn't anything inside, and when Jaron looked up, he saw absolute darkness. He blinked his eyes to make sure they weren't just closed or that he was hallucinating. Still black.

He barely ducked a sword that was almost going to plummet in his face. "What the-" Roden dropped his sword, confused and slightly scared. Jaron jokingly said, "Are you trying to kill me again?" Roden stuttered, "I-I was just practicing then t-this happened! E-everything went dark and, uh… yea… Sorry." Jaron laughed it off.

"Your Majesty? Roden?"

"For the last time, Tobias, call me Jaron."

Tobias was in the room as well, and he was very shocked. This made no logical sense at all. First he was reading a book in his room, then he felt a weird tingling sensation and all he saw was darkness. It completely confused him.

Then, probably just to make fun of his confusion, a door appeared from thin air.

 **(Season1)**

"Gooooddddd morning, Marinette!" squeaked Tikki. Marinette yawned and patted Tikki on her head. "Good morning. Whats the time?" Tikki glanced at the clock, and cheerfully replied, "Its just 6:48! Lots of time before school starts." Marinette got dressed and brushed her teeth. She looked at her watch.

"Gah! The clock's 25 whole minutes behind! I'm going to be late!"

She rushed down the stairs. "Honey? You're going to be late for school!" Marinette's mom handed her some toast, kissed her on the cheek and continued to work in the bakery.

Tikki saw that the coast was clear so she poked her head out and sadly said, "Oh, Marinette, I'm so sorry… I didn't realize the clock showed the wrong time!" Marinette, who wasn't really listening, nodded and said, "Its okay!" She was running now, she didn't want to risk being late for school.

She got in the classroom just right on time. "Whew! What a relief!" she sighed to herself. Alya waved at her and cheerfully said, "Hey Marinette!" "Hey Alya," Marinette said. Alya stared at Chole and whispered to Marinette,"Chole texted pretty much the entire state yesterday that she would make a move on Adrien… ha! I'd like to see her try!" Marinette sighed and replied, "I didn't check my phone… But what if Adrien likes Chole back? She's rich, she's popular… and I'm just super clumsy! He'd never like ME back." Alya imitated Marinette, " He'd never like ME back… Girl, have you seen the way he looks at you? Also, Adrien's a nice guy. He'd never fall for a goon like Chole. She's too mean."

The teacher shushed the class and began teaching. Halfway through, a loud thud was heard outside.

"I AM PIGEON MAN! FEAR ME AND MY PIGEONS! CA CAW, CA CAW!"

Marinette tried very hard not the facepalm.

She was going to ask the teacher to use the bathroom, but before she could even raise her hand, Adrien stood up and asked to be excused.

"Yes, you may." Marinette stayed put. "I have to go out and help chat," she thought. She asked to be excused as well, but the teacher told her to wait until class is over. "2 more minutes…" she groaned…

Chat Noir sneezed for the tenth time. "When is ladybug going to come?!" He complained. The pigeons stared at him, not even bothered to attack him. He got defeated already, and by some stupid bird. He was now dangling on the Effiel Tower. "Ladybuggggggggggg! " he yelled, "Whats taking so long!?"

Then he saw something out of place.

A single pigeon holding a letter, golden on the edges, simply addressed to "Ladybug and Chat Noir."

He tried to reach for the letter but to no avail. He tried to reach his baton, which worked. After that, it was moderately easy to drag the pigeon over.

He inspected the letter closely. On the back of the letter, it wrote, "Marinette and Adrien". But, before Chat Noir had read Marinette's name, the name simply vanished and was replaced with, " Ladybug and Adrien"

Chat Noir almost dropped the letter.

He caught it just in time, his mind racing. Who had found out about his identity? What is the letter about? Who wrote the letter?

"Chat!" Ladybug yelped. "Heh, sorry I'm late?"

"Ladybug! Took you long enough." he sighed.

"What are you holding?"

"N-nothing." He couldn't let ladybug know his identity. She would hate him even more if she discovered he was a stuck-up model.

He decided to open the letter…

 **A/N Woot! Hope you enjoyed this! I also considered adding Maze Runners and Divergent but I haven't finished either series, so thats that. If you have got any comments or ideas for this, feel free to review. You can also tell me about any fandoms you would like me to add in my story! :-D**

 **I don't know any animes (except SAO, I watched season 1-2 but I probably won't add it here) or TV shows, so I probably won't add those.**


	2. Chp2 Knock Knock Whos There?

**Chapter two**

bold and stuff didn't work last time for some reason! So thats why the fandom titles were missing D:

(Percy Jackson)

The last thing Percy remembered was opening an envelope.

His head throbbed; he had difficulty getting up. But he got up eventually anyways. His eyes were fully open but everything was dark and creepy. He mumbled under his breath, "Hera or Zeus or any of the other darned gods if this is another quest I swear i'm gonna-"

"Percy!" Screamed Annabeth happily. "You're here too?" Then more familiar voices showed up. "P-percy? Annabeth?"

"Jason?"

"Piper!"

"Don't forget me, Leo McShizzle Bad Boy Supreme."

"Leo! You're alive!"

"What happened?", asked Frank. "Hazel and I were uh… hanging out and then… this happened."

"Frank! Where are you?"

"What the Hera is going on?" yelled an angry Nico DiAngelo.

Percy told everyone about the letter.

"Doesn't sound like a god did it." Annabeth reasoned, " They usually would just show up or make up another prophecy. Nothing so shady." Even though you couldn't see it, everybody was nodding.

Percy tried to navigate over to Annabeth by listening to her voice. He finally found her and grabbed her by the arm. "Least we're together, Wise girl." he said. Annabeth laid her head on Percy's shoulder in reply. Leo and Nico were sulking in the corner because their partners weren't with them.

Suddenly, a door appeared. Percy's name was on it. Annabeth looked very worried, but told him to go. Everyone gave Percy a hearty farewell, even though they'd see him very soon…

but of course, they didn't know that yet.

(homestuck)

"Did you do this, Jade?! Was it your space powers? Who turned the lights off?" joked John.

"No, I don't know what happened." replied Jade hastily. "It must have been that weird letter! I was sleeping, then I woke up and went to the bathroom. When I went back, I saw it lying on my bed. It was addressed to all of us so… I brought it along… Karkat snatched the letter from my hands and opened it. Now, we are all in some weird dark room."

Karkat snapped, "ARE YOU BLAMING IT ON ME, JADE?" Jade and Karkat started arguing about whose's fault it was.

Kanaya tried to calm them down. Rose helped too and soon everyone stopped blaming each other. They sat down on the floor and chatted. "Might as well wait it out." explained Rose.

A loud noise shook the floor and everybody got up to their feet. Four doors appeared from the darkness, along with a lit path in front of it. On the four doors, John, Jade, Dave, Rose were carved on them respectively. "WHAT THE F***?" shouted Karkat. He was daydreaming when this happened. He walked up and tried to open a random door. A buzzing noise occurred and he got a nasty shock. Karkat jumped back and stared at the door in horror.

Dave patted Karkat on the shoulder and stood in front of the door marked "Dave". "If I don't come back, well, see ya."

He stepped through the door and a blinding light sucked him to another room…

Eventually, the dark room was emptied. The humans left first; then the trolls.

(harry potter)

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" screeched Hermione, "Someone's sitting on my hair!" Harry stood up and backed into a corner. Which was kinda hard, because the room was completely dark, without a single sign of light. "Sorry, that was probably me." sighed Harry. Ron was there too, apparently. He said, "Where do you reckon we are, Harry?" Harry had no idea either. He thought for a while, then replied, " Where ever we are, its definitely not the dining hall." Ron laughed, then stopped. He was starting to realise this was a serious problem. "Classes are starting soon… right?" he asked. Hermione tutted and told him class probably started a long time ago.

She was severely worried; she'd never been late before! What if she got expelled? She patted the dust off her robes and said, "Harry. It must have been that letter! Did you see who sent it?"

Harry tried very hard to remember…

"No. It only had my name written on it."

…

"Come to think of it, your names were written on it too."

"Really?" said Ron surprised, " How come the owl delivered it to you then, not me or Hermione?"

"How do I know?" snapped Harry. He wasn't in a very good mood today.

Hermione furrowed her brows and simply said, "Now what?"

"Aren't you supposed to know everything?" complained Ron, "Oh, we're all going to die. This must be some sort of dark magic, Voldemort probably didn't actually die and we're all doomed…"

Ron, Harry and Hermione were happy to know they still had their tried casting some random spells, but nothing happened. The room remained dark and gloomy. Harry. who felt defeated, leaned against the wall and groaned. Suddenly, the wall parted and Harry fell backwards into the light. His glasses nearly fell off.

He was sure the wall was solid. He was leaning on it for minutes and it was fine. It really just suddenly decided to make Harry fall backwards into who knows where.

Meanwhile, Hermione was freaking out.

She tried almost every single spell she had ever learnt - nothing worked. This room must be made of insanely dark magic! Even the most powerful spells seemed useless. Hermione's hair was messed up and she kept getting frustrated. Ron wasn't in good shape either; Hermione had to give him hugs so he could stop complaining. Then Harry fell through the weird door that just appeared behind his back. Things could not be worse.

Actually, it could.

The light emitted from the door made the room brighter, and in the corner of the room they saw a very pale Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy winced and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Whats that git doing here?" grimaced Ron. "I am not a git!" retorted Draco. The two boys started insulting each other. Hermione sighed and continued figuring out a plan. She examined the room carefully, caressing the walls and stomping on the floor. She placed her hand on the wall, found a gap between the wall and with a flick of the finger, she opened a door. She glanced back at the morons.

"Stop your arguing and get over here. I found another door." she said tiredly.

Hermione stepped back as Ron pushed Malfoy through the door. Malfoy screamed like a girl. Fortunately for him, he was falling through a tunnel of light, and nobody could hear.

Ron shrugged. Hermione didn't complain, but she wasn't exactly happy either. "That was a vital clue, Ron! It took me ages to find that door!" Ron acted dumb like he didn't know. He put his hand on the wall and leant against it, opening two indifferent doors in the process. He didn't fall in, but it was a close call. "Took you ages to find one door, I got two by doing absolutely nothing!" Ron chuckled. Then he said nervously, "So we just go in?" Hermione replied, "Yes."

(gravity falls)

"Mabel! You can't just go in some random door!" Dipper yelled. Mabel stuck her tongue out. "But Dipper… it has my name on ittttttttttt! And that door has yours!"

Dipper shook his head. "We could get killed, Mabel! This could be a trap!" Mabel groaned at her brother. He was always way too paranoid. "Come on Dip Dop stop being so unfair! This stupid darkness is boring." said Mabel crossly, "I risk going through that door and you are not going to stop me!"

"Mabel-"

Dipper tried to hold her back but she flailed around so Dipper had to let go. Mabel insisted on going through the weird door and there was nothing he could do. Dipper silently acknowledged that. He whispered, "If you're going to do this… we'll do it together."

Mabel finally stopped being childish and she cooperated. "Okay." she giggled.

The two brunettes stepped through the door into the never-ending brightness.

The light seemed to go on and on and it made them dizzy. The sharp light seemed to attacked their eyes but no matter how hard they called for each other, no body was there to give either one a hand.

Mabel woke up lying on the floor. The tiles were cold and unfriendly. She called out Dipper's name. But nobody came. After a moment, Mabel regained enough strength to stand up. She squinted her eyes and looked at her new, unfamiliar surroundings.

The walls were very light grey but not exactly white either. The floor had a tile pattern and a path of lights leading up to a room ahead. It was a bland room, but better than the one before. 'Whoever designed this place should've put more glitter." Mabel chuckled to herself. She knew it was hopeless to try to be optimistic; The loneliness she was feeling now was too intense. Did she make the right decision?

"Yes." she thought again.

'I will find my brother soon and we can explore this place together!'

Mabel did the obvious thing and went straight through the glowing door, whereas Dipper took 20 minutes to search for clues, give up and go through the door suspiciously.

(Hunger games)

Katniss inspected her surroundings. The room was filled with technology, and some other things science could not explain. Is it possible the Capitol got stronger and is now getting revenge? Katniss shuddered. She tried hard not to think about the Capitol - those days were over. But Katniss could still smell the stench of the arena- the smell of those roses and burning bread, A war like that is something you cannot simply forget.

Katniss put on an emotional face and walked straight ahead. If this _was_ the Capitol's work, Katniss would show them she still had the upper hand. She was, and is, the girl on fire, after all. Anyone who tries to lay a hand on her will instantly be burned.

"If we burn, you burn with us." Katniss hissed. There was absolutely no sign of weakness in her tone.

She finally reached the door. She hesitated for a while, deep in thought. "'I have no weapons with me. If only I had my trusty bow."

If it IS the capitol', she considered,

'they are going to seek revenge. And they won't come unarmed.'

'But Snow is dead."

.

"Who else would want to do this?" She said out loud.

In the end, she dashed through the door, sick of hesitating and sick of the Capitol and all its stupid shenanigans,

What she least expected, was a huddle of teenagers doing stupid stuff, like trying to escape through the drains, using a grappling hook indoors, playing with a yoyo and watching television.

Well, there was one bushy haired girl who seemed smart enough, and she was simply reading a book.

(htttyd BOOK)

"The most plausible, and logical answer is," Hiccup sighed, "that this is a dream."

Toothless flew down and bit Hiccup's cheek.

"N-no its not!" he sang, "You're going insane!"

Hiccup replied tiredly, "Shut up. Lets go. Theres only one door, which can be either an exit or an entrance."

He silently prayed, "Please let it be an exit…"

It was not an exit.

(The ascendance trilogy)

"Whats this now?" Roden asked. Jaron stared at the object in awe, before coming to the amazing and intelligent conclusion of:

"Something."

"Anyways. Back to the point.", interrupted Tobias. "You received a weird letter addressed to you… opened it… and appeared in this room thing along with us."

Jaron replied, "Pretty much. Anyone know where Imogen is?"

Roden and Tobias both said no, then Jaron cocked his head and continued staring at the seemingly useless black object.

The door opened again and a teenager with messy black hair stumbled out. "Whoa, what the- Am I in someone's house or something?" He chided.

Roden stared at the messy haired boy and said, "Nope. I don't know what this place is. Is this your house?"

The boy chuckled, "Oh no, my house is much messier than this… wherever this is. Uh, My names Percy Jackson. So… hi?"

Jaron finally looked up and said, "Hi, I'm Ja-" he paused. "Sage." Everyone else introduced themselves.

After moments of awkward glancing around, Jason Grace came flying, literally, and landed on the sofa.

"HEY Percy!" He grinned. "Thought you were gone for good!"

Percy grinned back, his eyes gleaming, "You wish, Superman! I'd never leave with Annabeth worrying about me. Besides, she'd destroy half the population, probably more, if I was truly missing. I can't let her murder you… for now…" He joked.

Jason Grace scanned his surroundings. "This your house?" He told the confused Carthyans.

"No." They said in unison. "I wish people would stop saying that." groaned Jaron.

Percy went and got himself a drink, the water filling itself. Jason gave him looks. Percy was oblivious as ever. He looked back at Jason. Jason face palmed, walked up to Percy and whispered, "Mortals are watching."

Percy raised his eyebrows and sassed, "Well, Superman. You flied in here. Besides, the mist will cover it up or something…" He waved his hands around, as if he was fanning the mist in the right direction. Jason shrugged and turned on the television.

Jaron snapped out of his daydream and made a mental note, "Oh… so thats how you use it."

( MIraculoussssssssssssss LADYBUG S1 )

"So, thats why i'm here, or so thats what my fighting partner says."

"You should trust him!" exclaimed Jade. "I got that mysterious letter too!"

"And me! Hehhehehe… I miss my brother." said Mabel, going through mood swings. "By the way, nice costumes! I wish I was like you… I guess I did save the world… ONCe?"

"Oh, My friends and i destroyed our world. But we made a new one, so its all good. Not really. I still have nightmares."

"Me too." whispered Mabel.

Marinette made a few new friends already, even though they were a little weird, but in the good way. She missed Alya, and Adrien, her parents… She wondered if they were doing alright. But weirdly, she was most of all worried about Chat Noir. Where did HE go? Does the door just lead… anywhere? He could be in danger!

Marinette comforted herself, "He's the same age as me! He can take care of himself."

"But this is Chat we're talking about…

He's probably tied up in a ditch somewhere."

If you thought Marinette was worrying a lot about Chat, then wait until you see Chat Noir.

He would've instantly, with no forethought, died for his lady.

Chat Noir couldn't think of anything except Ladybug.

He sat on the sofa, numb and worried.

Worried about Ladybug.

The love of his life.

—

OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER I HAD HALF TYPED UP BuT…

i got a new computer, so I am so sorry but I forgot about this!

I will try to update this asap. Maybe once a week?

Still, don't expect too much.

I'm lazy -_- I love writing this tho! 3

Please comment/review/follow

That will support and encourage me A LOT! (::)

^have some cookies (::) (::) (::)

-smolderpression


End file.
